


Shivering, Sighing, Infinite, Undying

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluffy, Get Together, M/M, Pining, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Make note of this--one of you is lying.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shivering, Sighing, Infinite, Undying

**Author's Note:**

> going thru some posts on tumblr and realized there's a lot of drabbles i never posted here, so im gonna bring those over now! here's the first of the batch. not beta'd, enjoy!

“People lie all the time,” Len says as though it’s obvious.

And, in a way, Mick knows why Len _thinks_ it’s obvious; Mick knows why Len feels that way. Doesn’t mean he’s right, but Mick understands, distantly, in the back of his head beyond the lust-slash-rage fueled fog milling in his thoughts. “Not about this, Lenny,” he says rather than lashing out.

Len scoffs and crosses his arms over his chest delicately, like each line of tension in his muscles is another brick in a wall he’s trying to erect between himself and Mick. “ _Especially_  about this,” Len replies, drawling, slow, voice syrup sweet to the point that Mick feels nauseous. 

Mick takes a step forward and sends off a silent and brief prayer of thanks that Len doesn’t counter with a step away. Mick keeps moving forward until Len is just within his grasp, just outside his fingertips. Len hasn’t moved away yet, and that’s Mick’s only hope at this point.

“When do I ever lie to you, Lenny?” Mick asks quietly, reaching up to run his fingers along Len’s freshly buzzcut hair. It’s short and prickles his fingertips and Mick wants to kiss the lines of gray. 

“Frequently,” Len quips, though his shoulders slump after a moment. Mick laughs in surprise.

“When do I ever lie to you about something more important than whether or not I caused some ruckus?” Mick asks, giving in to the urge to settle his hand on the back of Len’s neck. He’s rewarded with more tension seeping out of Len’s frame, rewarded with Len leaning back into the touch. Len’s eyes even flutter shut for the quickest of moments before he comes back to himself.

Even then, though, he doesn’t pull away. Instead he uncrosses his arms and reaches up to hold onto Mick’s forearm. It’s not a warning touch–Mick is plenty familiar with those–and it’s not a weak touch. It’s a request, something akin to _stay with me_ , Mick thinks, though he’s never been much for reading body language. The best he can tell is, as Len’s neatly trimmed nails dig into the skin of his arm, Mick knows Len isn’t pushing him away. 

“I love you, Lenny, m’not lying to you about that.” Mick squeezes the back of Len’s neck once; it’s a light touch, nonthreatening but reassuring. Mick waits as he watches Len. He watches Len’s chest rise and fall beneath the tight black sweater clinging to his form. He watches as Len blinks long and slow as, lips moving as though he’s counting the seconds. Mick doesn’t know how long it takes, he’s never been one for caring what time it is, only cares what’s happening in the moment–

It takes who knows how long, but eventually Len nods. He swallows and licks his chapped dry lips and nods, squeezing Mick’s arm in a near identical way to a few moments prior. A nonthreatening gesture. Len nods and turns to face Mick fully. He looks at the ground for a while, then trails his gaze slowly up Mick’s form. It’d feel lewd and revealing if MIck didn’t know better. Len–for once at least–isn’t checking Mick out, rather evaluating him. Len has always known how to read body language, and Mick lets his body relax and fall open like a well-read book.

Len nods. He licks his lips again. When he finally meets Mick’s eyes, he says “okay.” 


End file.
